Hyakka Ryouran-Samurai Girls: The OC story
by Ragnavarg
Summary: While a plane flew over the Buou Academy, there was something-or someone thrown out of it. Whatever it was, it has landed in the Dojo. It was a girl. But because of the crash-landing, which she has fortunately survived without a scratch, she has lost his memories, except her name: Mariko Mitsuyane.


It was a normal morning as always. Jubei and Matabei do training, while Hanzou was outside to make the and Senhime taking a bath in the morning and Muneakira still does research.

* * *

Suddenly the noise of a plane can be heard over the Buou Academy.

In the plane:

"What? You refuse my orders?" An older man shouts, while the purple-haired girl in the black Kimono and pants just looks at this soldier.

"Mariko...You worthless piece. Put her out of my eyes. Get rid of her!" "Yes, Sir. Come on, Mariko. You have heard the sergeant. Get lost."

"And what, if I refuse?" "Then we will force you to leave. Open the door!" the other soldier nods and opens the door. Mariko was brought to the Door.

"You jump by free will, or I'll help you." the girl refuses and tries to defend herself. No way...She gives up, and the Soldier kicks her out of the plane.

The girl falls and it feels like an eternity, before she breaks through the roof of a Dojo and lands on the ground.

She loses her conciousness.

* * *

A loud noise can be heard and Jubei gets afraid and hides.

"Jubei-San, Is everything ok?" Matabei asks. "Jubei has heard a loud noise and has get afraid. Can you look what it was, please, Mata-San?"

"Of course I will. Stay where you are, Jubei-San." Jubei nods.

"What was that for a noise?" Muneakira has entered the Dojo. "I don't know, Muneakira." Senhime answers, "Let's look what it was."

Hanzou has also entered.

As they walk in the Dojo, they can see a girl laying on the ground without moving.

"What the..." Yukimura says, after she has joined the others.

"Hm...It looks, like she has come from above and crushed through the roof..." Muneakira says, as the New-Arrival breathes and start to move slowly.

Matabei walks over to Mariko, to help her up.

She slowly opens her eyes. "Whe-Where am I?" she stutters. "You are in the Buou Academy and you have entered without our permission!" Hanzou says, "That's normally a refuse to the rules, but under this circumstances, we could make an exception."

"Onii-Chan, who is that?" Jubei has now also joined. "I dunno, Jubei. Do you want to ask her?" Jubei nods. "Hello, who are you?" she asks, after she has crawled to the other girl. "I-I'm Mitsuyane, Mariko." "Hello, Mari-San. I'm Jubei. What are you doing here, Mari-San?" "I don't know. The last thing I remember was to wake up here and I don't know how and why my back hurts..."

"You can talk of luck, that you have survived this." Senhime points to the ceiling, where a hole was above the girl called Mariko. "Oh...Was it me?" the girl looks confused at the hole. "Who else? None of us has fallen from the sky and crushed through the roof." Senhime says.

"Oh, Senji-Sama, Onii-Chan. Can Jubei keep her?" Jubei asks. "Jubei..." Muneakira answers, "Please, please, please."

Muneakira looks at Senhime, then to Hanzou and the others. Sen just raises her shoulders and let them down again. "For the moment. But only, as long as she has lost her memories. As soon as she will re-gain them, she shall leave. I do it only, because Jubei-San has asked for it." "Of course, Senhime-Sama."

Mariko looks thankfully at Senhime, before she rubs her right hand. On it was a tattoo, none has seen before, and it isn't the Master-Samurai Tattoo.

"Yukimura-San, do you know this sign?" Matabei asks Yukimura, who looks at the sign, but she just shakes her head. "I never seen that before, Matabei, but I'm sure, I will find it out."

Muneakira looks again at the new-arrival, before he also leaves.

* * *

Later in the Dojo:

Matabei, Jubei and Mariko have stayed there, while the others were in the other rooms.

"And you really don't remember anything anymore?" Matabei asks care-taking. "No...Nothing. I wish I could. It's like all was erased, except my name." Mariko answers a little sad. Then her eyes wander to the shelf with the chinese swords, and there her eyes rest a little while on it. Matabei notices it and asks: "Do you know how to wield them, Mariko-San?" "I'm not sure...and I first have to recover my strenght, before I do anything without thinking." Mariko answers.

"Mari-San, Where are you from?" Jubei asks. "I wish, I would know it, Jubei." the girl answers.

* * *

In the other room:

"hmmmm...Weird...This symbol doesn't seem to exist. But normally each symbol has to have a meaning..." Yukimura says, after she has read to a lot of books, together with Hanzou, Muneakira and Sen. Well...Muneakira less, because he has fall asleep.

"MU-NE-A-KI-RA!" Sen shouts, and Muneakira almost falls down from the chair. "What is it?" "You should help with the research, not sleeping!" "My apologies!" Muneakira grabs another book right now and reads through it. 'Dam...Not a single, short nap allowed...Sometimes I hate it to be here...' Muneakira thinks.


End file.
